A number of games are currently played using a racquet and ball, most commonly tennis and racquetball. Although these games provide significant physical and mental challenges, their repeated play can become less challenging and lead to a diminished desire to play.
As such there exists a need to provide various alternatives to these basic games which provide variety beyond basic racquet and ball games.